Frosted Over
by SUITELIFEFAN
Summary: A streak of blue light, and an entire Boston street is flash-frozen. Who is responsible for this crime?
1. I want him back

**Frosted Over**

by Suitelifefan

"Hi honey."

An unenthusiastic mumble escaped Zack Martin's lips. Carey Martin said nothing else, but stared blankly at the television screen. The haggard expression on her face indicated that she had received no other reliable leads that day. Her eyes were puffed up, bloodshot, and stared dead, emotionless, occasionally welling up with tears, and ending with a grimace as the mother of two forced them back into her eyes.

Zack dropped his school bag onto the couch, and walked over towards the small kitchen within the suite. As his feet left the rug which the pullout couch and the television rested on, and as his toes hit the wooden floor, Zack unconsciously remembered the most trivial of things.

_This floor hasn't been vacuumed in ages._

Ever since the unfortunate happening 2 weeks ago, Carey had refused verbal contact with anyone else besides the people she trusted most. Zack, Mr Moseby, London, Maddie, her ex-husband Kurt, and the police officers that she have been in contact with. Under enormous stress and emotional drain, Carey had understandable neglected the household chores, paying all of her attention on controlling her emotions and standing strong with her son, and contacting the police.

Zack looked over his shoulder and noticed his mother dapping her eyes with a small handkerchief. She caught his eye, and quickly stowed the handkerchief under the couch. _Mom is so strong…_ Zack thought to himself. Carey had always been an especially strong woman, experience had built up when she lost her job 5 years ago, and she divorced Kurt. Things had been looking up once she got the singing gig at the Tipton. Now, in a measly 2 weeks, everything was going downhill. Carey was still holding up, trying to stay strong for Zack, and likewise, Zack was trying to show his mother that he could stand up to the emotional pressure as well. They needed each other.

Sometimes, Zack wasn't so sure he could stand the pressure. When his friends at school tried to comfort him, anger would well up inside of him and he would burst out into a verbal attack. His attitude in school was getting more mellow. Zack would drone out the teacher in the middle of class, immersed in his own thoughts, and sometimes, turning to look at the empty seat on his right. His teachers had noticed, but they had stayed silent in order not to provoke him. His friends still stuck beside him, even though he had brushed their words away many times, and he was thankful, though never outright, for that.

There had also been many a time whereby Zack would cry himself to sleep. He would also wake up in the middle of the night, after having a nightmare about Cody.

_Cody…._

The thought pained him. In a sudden rush of emotion, Zack ran over to his mother, and flew into her arms, his head buried into her shirt. For the eleventh time in a fortnight, the tears began to flow. Carey tightly hugged her son, and lost herself as well, as her tears escaped from behind her eyelids, flowed down her cheek, and landed one after another on her son's grayish bland hair. It seemed like an eternity before the silence was broken.

"I want him back, mom."

"I want him back too, Zack."

The afternoon news flashed on the television screen. Zack turned his head to face the TV set.

"It has been a fortnight ever since the young 13 year old boy, Cody Martin, had been kidnapped from Buckner Middle School. A black sedan, as witnessed by numerous students and teachers, had made a sudden stop in front of the street, and openly grabbed the boy, pulling him into the car."

Zack's hand tightened on his mother's, and he felt her squeeze it in response.

"Video footage, captured by eyewitnesses, indicated that the man behind the wheel was Lee Harvey Oswald, an engineer working at a nearby hardware store."

_Old news, old news. _Carey shut her eyes and continued listening.

"A search party, and a massive manhunt had began. Anyone who has information regarding the kidnapping, or has seen Lee Harvey Oswald, please contact your local police immediately."

Zack shut the television off.

* * *

100 miles away, Cody Martin awoke. The bright light above him shined brightly, to the level of which it would cause discomfort to his eyes. He quickly closed them. His nose sensed burning chemicals, and his skin was in direct contact with a cold, metallic surface. It took him seconds to realise that he was lying on his back.

_Where am I?_

Cody attempted to push himself upwards, but was held back by strong straps of unknown material that tightly bound his hands, feet, and torso to the cold metal. Cody tried to recall what had happened to him previously, when he had been concious. The truth hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt sick.

_I was kidnapped_.

Cody turned his head, and saw shelfs of chemical bottles, a few labled with the 'poison' danger sign. After turning his head as much as he could around the room, he was hit by a sudden realisation, and a rapid chill went down his spine.

_I'm in some sort of surgical lab..._

5 meters away, the door opened.

"Good, you're awake."


	2. Adrenaline

Cody opened his mouth, but words failed him. What was he supposed to ask to the person who supposedly kidnapped him? Wrenching at straps restraining him, he stared blankly at the person's face.

The man was bald, with no facial hair obvious. Sapphire eyes gaze out at Cody from within the oval head. He was dressed in what appeared to be a maroon surgery coat. His face betrayed no expression. He looked nothing like what Cody would expect from a crazed kidnapper.

What stunned Cody the most was the large scar that streaked across the kidnapper's face. The ugly trail started from his left eyelid, and reached down to his lower lip. A bewailed sense of amusement ran through Cody as he was reminded of the Great Wall of China.

The man seemed to take notice of Cody's attention to his scar. He began to speak, his voice sounded dull, but yet carried a touch of exuberance.

"I see you are staring at my…beauty mark. Don't mind it, I got it only 3 weeks ago after one of my chemicals blew up on me."

Next, Cody said something that sounded even absurd to himself.

"Forgot to put on your safety goggles when working with chemicals, nitwit?"

The man, who was fiddling with a remote attached to his sleeve, did not seem affected but the blunt insult. Instead, he looked up at Cody, a bemused expression on his face.

"Good…good…my work is proving itself effective. Feeling a wee bit aggressive, Cody Martin?" He let out a small chuckle, before moving to back of the room.

A surge of liquid adrenaline flowed through Cody's bloodstream. _Aggressive? What the **** has this guy done to me?_ Cody tried tugging at the strange material binding him.

"I suggest you don't do that."

Suddenly, a gush of liquid fire seemed to rapidly spread from Cody's lower body to his head. Cody shut his eyes, and screamed as loudly as he could. The fire within him seemed to hit his brain, paralyzing him, and the pressure in his head increased gradually. Cody had never felt anything as painful in his life. When it felt like the artery on his head was about to burst, the pressure diminished. Cody let out a small sigh of relief. After 10 seconds of recovering, and said out,

"What the hell was that?"

"Artificial pain-inducing formula which I worked out about a year ago. The formula entered your body through a small electrical current which will do no harm to a human being, but you would rather suffer an electric shock than feel That again. I can control the amount of formula induced."

Cody stared incredulously at the man as he walked forward.

"You are a sick man."

The man said nothing, but strapped an unknown device underneath the metal supporting Cody's body.

"Its been nice working with you, Cody Martin. In case you were wondering, you have been unconscious for 2 weeks. I have done some…experiments with your body. And I must add, you have been a most worthy candidate. My name is Lee Harvey Oswald, and I am a scientist."

Cody stared blankly at Harvey, before bursting out,

"What have you done to my body?!"

Harvey remained silent.

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you afraid I might escape and blurt everything to the cops?"

Harvey smiled, reavealing, to Cody's shock, teeth that were as sharp as sharpened knives.

"Unfortunately for you…you will never get a chance, my little guinea pig. I have no more use for you."

Without taking another glance backwards, Harvey left the room.

_What the hell was that?_

Cody's worst fears were answered. A faint beeping noise was emerging from the device under the metal, growing louder and faster by the second.


	3. He'll return eventually

Cody anxiously looked around for an escape route. The only one existing was the door by which Harvey had entered and left. However, the straps holding him down restricted him from even planting his feet on the floor.

_Something, anything! Anything that can release me! _ Cody looked around for any form of switchboard or control panel, but found none.

In desperation, Cody screamed. The scream he made didn't sound, nor feel like anything he had ever felt before. This scream wasn't one of fear, it was one of rage, an emotion that Cody hardly ever showed in all his sensitivity. Cody kicked his legs outwards, and to his astonishment, the leg-straps shattered. Not broke, shattered. The sound of breaking glass filled the room. It took Cody a few seconds to realize that he could swing his legs freely.

Without hesitation, Cody tugged desperately at the arm-straps. They too broke apart almost instantly. He flew to his feet and ran towards the door, glancing back once, and noticed scattered glass-bits and water on the floor. Cody's fingers touched the doorknob. He grasped it firmly in his palm, and pulled.

The door was locked.

"****!"

Cody swore in desperation. Hand clenched firmly onto the knob, he tried again. What he saw stunned him.

The knob seemed to freeze over, as a layer of ice-crystals spread out from his palm to the end of the doorknob. The ice proceeded to cover the entire surface of the door, and stopped at the floor. Cody pulled again. The door entirely broke apart, smashing in pieces. Cody raised his hand to shield himself from the incoming sharp pieces. He felt no pain as the ice shards hit his bare arm.

"I must be hallucinating." Cody mumbled aloud.

He ran out from the room, legs sprinting faster than he had ever ran in any school PE lesson, and got no further than 10 meters before he heard a loud explosion from within the room The entire building seemed to heat up almost instantaneously, as a large ball of fire escaped from where the room's door used to be, moving faster and faster….

Cody felt the hot impact as the flames collided with his back. Momentarily stunned, he fell onto his knees. Blinking away tears, he tried to crawl away from the fire, only to stop a few meters away, as his skin started to burn. Too weak to roll over and smother the flames. Cody lay down on his back, resigning himself to fate.

_I had a good life…_

Cody saw flashing blue lights before blacking out.

* * *

"Welcome to the Tipton."

Mr Moseby greeted a guest checking into the hotel. He greeted the lady with adequate politeness, but his bright smile was missing. Ever since the "good twin" was kidnapped, the hotel's atmosphere had never been the same as before. The times where Zack and Cody wrecked havoc in the lobby and brought life to hotel were long forgotten. A dark gloom settled in the conditioned air, and was sometimes so dull that the guests took notice of it. The place sometimes resembled a poorly-attended funeral.

Sighing to himself, Mr Moseby looked up from his stack of envelopes and glanced over at the candy counter. Maddie was attending to the customer, but was working at snail's-pace. The customer was getting visibly impatient. Mr Moseby walked over to the counter.

"Mdm, your chocolate-coated raisins."

"But I wanted a candy bar!"

Flustered, Maddie apologized profusely to the lady in front of the counter, and grabbed a candy bar. Handing out the candy in one hand and accepting the money in another, Maddie tried to calculate the price in her head.

"Lets see…a dollar seventy for the candy bar, you gave me a ten dollar note. Adding the 5% tax…your change is five dollars. No, wait…"

The lady slammed her fist down onto the counter. "This is ridiculous! I have been spending 5 entire minutes standing here. The service here is terrible!" A few guests in the lobby started looking around.

Acting instinctively, Mr Moseby put on his best smile possible, and removed a voucher from his blazer pocket. He approached the lady.

"I'm terribly sorry, mdm. Have a complimentary dessert."

With a small "humph!", the lady took the voucher and walked away. The other guests resumed their usual activities. Maddie rested her head in her hands, using her arms as a support. She looked exhausted.

"I'm really, really sorry, Mr Moseby. It's just that I keep zoning out because I was thinking about…"

Mr Moseby raised a hand to stop her. "Its fine Maddie, I understand. And you're not the only one, the rest of the staff have all been working less efficiently ever since Cody was kidnapped two weeks ago."

"I don't get it." Maddie looked up at Mr Moseby. "How could this have happened? Cody had always been such a kind, studious kid. How could fate have let this happen to him? And because of this, Carey and Zack's lives are a total wreck as well."

"Maybe fate doesn't have eyes, Madeline. Some things just happen, and we can't do anything to prevent them from happening. I do understand one thing, though. In times of crisis like this, we must stand strong together, and offer support to Carey and Zack." Moseby smiled and place his hand on Maddie's shoulder.

"We will get him back though…eventually."

Maddie returned the smile.

"Eventually."

Mr Moseby returned to the front desk, and Maddie ate her mint to freshen herself up, and prepared herself for the rest of the day ahead of her.

Upstairs in the 23rd floor, Zack Martin tossed a glass onto the floor in anguish.


	4. Frosted Over and Author's Note

It took the firefighters 15 full minutes to arrive at the location where the small building had gone ablaze. It took them another 20 to put the fire out. After ensuring all the fire that had savagely engulfed the building had been extinguished, the fire marshall arrived at the scene, and declared to the police that the building was still structurally sound. The Police then entered the building, and were greeted by charred walls and the dead smell of wet ash.

They took what photographs they needed to determine what had caused the fire. Witnesses near the scene reported a loud explosion. The claims were confirmed by the discovery of small shards of plastic scattered randomly around a room where it was believed the explosion had taken place. That room was in the worst condition, with shattered glass bottles on the floor in separated pieces.

What stunned the police most was the sudden coolness of the air upon exiting the room through the other exit. The police treaded cautiously on, some started shivering violently after proceeding just a few feet. Upon turning a bend, the police stopped dead in their tracks.

The entire narrow pathway: floors, walls and ceiling…

…had been encased with ice.

An officer looked further into the hallway. He spotted a dark figure on the ground, and beckoned for the other officers to follow him. They trod slowly, careful not to slip on the ice covering the floor.

"My god, it's a body!"

What surprised them was the lack of injury found on the body. The body was lying face down. In any event of an explosion, they would expect to find an uncountable number of blisters and burns on the body. In this case, however, shreds of fabric lay around the ground where the body was. The victim was dressed only in underpants. The officers suspected there was a struggle where the victims clothes had torn off. There were no wounds found at all on the victim's back.

The officers proceeded to turn the body face-up. A few of them gasped in shock.

"He's only a kid."

"Not much older than my own son."

Some of the officers then reeled backwards with a sense of revealation. One of them spoke,

"Wait a minute! Isn't he the kid they're all searching for on the news? The one who was kidnapped?"

Another officer confirmed it after checking through his file. A medical officer then pressed his second and middle finger onto the boy's neck.

"My god…he's alive!"

* * *

Dear readers,

My pen name is SUITELIFEFAN, and this is my second attempted novel involving the diabolical duo, Zack and Cody Martin.

I have chosen Cody is be the main character of this short novel as I feel the greatest affinity with this on-screen character. I love to read, and I can be a tiny bit sensitive at times. I always had fun to stroll around at my local park, looking at the scenery, and letting my mind catch hold onto a plot involving the twins, no matter how ridiculous or unbelievable the thoughts conclude. This supernatural story is one that I have spent much time crafting up, and as you have guessed (hopefully), this is not the end of the story. A sudden end just as the story seemed to begin would sound utterly ridiculous. This short 4 chapter 'episode' only serves as a small prologue to what is coming next.

I still have large plans for this unfinished story. They will continue to change and develop as time passes, as I will never put them down with pen and paper. I can reveal a few exclusive details about the next segment, as a small incentive for bothering to follow the story through these 4 chapters.

Cryokinesis (a word defined as the ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, can be used to control, generate, or absorb ice. [citing Wikipedia]) is not the only ability that Cody will have obtained. A more detailed explanation of how such abilities managed to infest in Cody will be described in future stories. And for all you Zack Fans out there, no worries, the next story will definitely have a large part for him.

There will be one important character death.

So until I update, add me to your fav authors list to keep track of me, and wait patiently for **'SubZero'**, the next part of the story. Until then, godspeed.

-SUITELIFEFAN


	5. SubZero Released!

Dear readers,

Just here to tell you that 'SubZero', the continuation to this prologue, has been released! Acess its id: 4709272.

- SUITELIFEFAN


End file.
